Ang Weird Lang!
by TheSilentReader
Summary: Isang AU at eksperimento na kunwari si Sei Satou ay . . . "one of us. Just a stranger on the bus," na walang aircon at may colorum ang tambutso at natrapik sa kahabaan ng EDSA, "trying to make her way home". Babala: corny.
1. Chapter 1

**ANG WEIRD LANG**

_TheSilentReader_

* * *

**Sulat para sa mga mambabasa: **Isang malaking AU sa lahat ng nangangarap na ang buong mundo ay nasakop na ng mga OFWs at iba pang migrants dahil tinuturuan nila ng wikang Filipino ang kanilang mga kasamahan sa ibang bansa. O ang kanilang mga alaga. Maikli lang naman, pa-eksperimento lang kung me a-agree na kunwari si Sei ay . . . "one of us. Just a stranger on a bus," na wala palang aircon at may colorum ang tambutso, at na-trapik sa mahabang daan ng EDSA "trying to make her way home".

Para sa mga sumusubok na sana naiintindihan tayo.

At para na rin sa manunulat na unang sumubok, si _strikien_.

Crackfic? Hindi ko sigurado kung ano ang tamang termino para dito. Basta ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.

**Babala: **HUWAG GAMITIN ANG GOOGLE TRANSLATE. Pakiusap.

* * *

**Ang Weird Lang**

_Sei_. Pangalang akala mo ay short-version lang ng sobrang mahahabang pangalan tulad ng _Seraphim_, o ano pa mang maisip mong pangalang galing sa sobrang pagtangkilik ng mga Pilipino na mapa-_westernize_ ang pangalan ng kanilang mga anak. Kung tutuusin, ang mga pangalan ngayon ay napapahalo narin sa mga pa-jejemon tuwing nakikita ang "h" at "z" na inisisingit dito. Tulad ng Jhazmhine. Kung 'di ka pa naman mawalan ng hininga sa pag-utal nito.

Pano pa kaya ang _Sei_. Halos 'di sila makapaniwalang _yun lang_ ang pangalan nya.

Beyon-_sei_? Pakiusap, pakibaon po sa lupa.

Sei. Pangalang _Hapon. _Sei Satou. Isang pangalang ipinilit ng kanyang inang minsan nang namalagi sa bansang iyon, at pag-uwi nito sa Pilipinas ay may dala-dala nang sanggol sa kanyang sinapupunan. Bigo man sa pag-ibig, siya ay nag-simulang muli sa bayang kanyang minsang iniwan.

Ngunit nahanap din siya ng kanyang ex-jowang hapon, umaasang magkabalikan, dahil, kahit papano, may pananagutan parin siya . . . sa pag-gawa sa bata. Mahirap, pero kapag sinuyo ng maayos ang dalagang Pilipina, titiklop at titiklop parin ito dahil sa panunuyo. Masipag ang mga Hapon sa ganon. Hindi man kaya ng ama na tumira sa Pilipinas, sinigurado naman niya na lagi siyang bibisita. At doon, nagsimula ang buhay ni Sei na pabalik-balik mula sa Pilipinas at Japan.

Mahirap makibagay. Mahirap makibagay lalo na kung ang unang akala sa iyo ng mga kaklase mo noong high school ay isa kang Chinese. "Are you Chinese?" ang unang iuutal ng mga kaklase, sa inaakala nilang bagong lipat ka sa paaralan. (Lahat kasi ng Asian, _Chinese. _Walang distinksyon. Asar, men.)

At dahil medyo dinumog na ang Pilipinas ng mga Koreano at K-pop, nasama na rin ang Korean sa kanyang _pseudo-nationalities_.

Ang iba, kabado sa pag-Ingles. Ang iba nagpapapansin (dahil first time makakita ng banyaga) kaya todo naman sa English speaking—may pa-formal-formal pang nalalaman na "How do you do?" dahil ang pagturo ng English sa mga foreigners sa Pilipinas ay masyadong pormal.

"Half-Japanese. Nakakaintindi naman ako ng Tagalog."

Japanese. Unang lalapit ay ang mga anime-addicts, nagmimistulang mga langaw sa isang basurahang puno ng bulok na pagkain.

"Really? Do you know anime?"

"Of course, I do. Pero, seryoso, marunong akong managalog." Mamaya't maya'y may makikita ka nang references sa kung saan mang anime tulad ng, "Let's be friends!"

Fanservice.

Sa bawat taon ng pag-aaral sa elementarya, nasanay na siyang napapaiba, nag-iisa. Marahil dahil 'di naman talaga siya ganong ka-generic—kayumanggi, itim ang buhok. Isa s'yang malaking _whitehead_ sa linyada ng mga estudyanteng nakapila sa harap ng estatwa ni Rizal at ng watawat ng Pilipinas, habang kinakanta ang Lupang Hinirang.

Sanay na siyang mag-isa.

Sanay na rin akong pinag-uusapan. Sanay na rin bumebengga sa polls sa classroom sa kung sino man ang pinakamagandang babae sa klase. Siya raw. Kasi maputi. Kasi singkit. Kasi, mukha daw Chinita.

Sabing hindi Chinese, e.

Kung sino ang naiiba, 'yun ang unang nakikita.

Napasabi na lang s'ya ng "Please, take care of me," animo'y pa-_joke_ na sinabi, habang tumatango. Buti nang may kausap kesa sa wala.

Na-gets nila ang sinabi ni Sei. Sa sobrang tuwa nila sa kanya, pinasabi nila ang mga katagang iyon sa wikang Hapon.

* * *

_College_.

Nanggaling siya sa isang prestihiyosong science high school, kung saan sikat ang mga mag-aaral sa kanilang husay at talino sa larangan ng siyensya at teknolohiya. Ang paaralang nababasa sa dyaryo. Hindi man siya ganoong matalak kung saan siya nanggaling, pero napipilitan s'yang sabihin tuwing simula ng semestre at may pakinlanlan sa klase. Pangalan, nick name, batch, course, high school kung saan nanggaling, _you know the drill_. Kapag naririnig ang buong pangalan ng HS, gusto n'yang tumiklop at sabihing:

"Hindi naman big-deal. Lahat naman tayo pantay-pantay dito."

At para namang may lakas siyang sabihin yun. Isa lang ang maririnig mo mula sa upperclassmen: bibokid._  
_

'Wag na lang. Isang simple at tahimik na college life. Isang pagkakataon upang magkamali, uminom, mag-bulakbol.

Hindi kasama dito ang pakikipag-away sa upclass na maaring ilibre ka sa susunod na inuman tuwing Huwebes ng gabi.

Maliban sa Asian look ko, heto dumagdag naman sa listahan kung bakit napapaiba s'ya sa karaniwang mamamayan ng pamantasang ito ay dahil sa kung saan ako nanggaling. Sana sinabi n'yang, nanggaling s'ya sa isang 'di kilalang paaralan para lang 'di ako tingnan ng matagal ng kanyang mga kaklase kahit na s'ya'y nakaupo na at ang katabi n'ya na ang nagpapakilala.

Minsan, akala ng isang guro sa isang Social Science subject na foreign exchange student si Sei, na kahit na Kasaysayan I ang kurso, ay napapa-Ingles tuloy si Prof ng wala sa oras. Minsan na s'yang natatawag kung _naiintindihan ko ba yung pinagtatatalak nya sa unahan_, ngunit tinanong nya na si Sei sa ikatlong session. Ngayon lang daw nya napagtanto na may foreign exchange student pala siya sa halos dalawang daang estudyanteng nagsisiksikan sa lecture hall para dumalo sa kanyang klase. Tinawag si Sei gamit ang mikropono. Hindi siya sumasagot dahil sa sobrang inis. At pagkatapos ng klase, pinuntahan niya ang prof at sinabing, "Nakakaintindi po ako ng Tagalog."

"Edi sana sinabi mo nung tinawag kita."

"Ma'am, nakakahiya po, e."

Pero pakdisshet, bakit nya kailangang ipaliwanag? Sana 'di na nya sinabi para tuloy lang ang paghihirap ni Ma'am sa kakapiga ng English mula sa kanyang utak hanggang sa maubusan siya ng maipupurga. _But no, that's because I am a conscientious student of this University_. Kung ayaw mong gumapang ang grade mo, _be nice_.

Pagkatapos noon, 'di n'ya akalaing mas maganda pala ang lecture nya kapag full force siya sa pananagalog.

* * *

_Freshman_

Stereotyping ang tawag noong napagkamalan siyang foreigner noong block orientation at naisama s'ya sa grupo ng mga tunay na foreign exchange students. Siya naman kasi si tanga na 'di umiimik tuwing kinakausap s'ya ng Ingles—puro tango lang ang ginagawa—at 'di sinabing _hindi nga po ako exchange student; normal ako, normal!_ sa mga volunteers na upperclassmen na wagas sa pagaasikaso sa mga bagong mag-aaral ng pamantasan. Nagmistulang _lost sheep_, isinama siya sa grupo ng mga Koreanong exchange students, sa pag-aakalang doon s'ya makakahanap ng kasama.

Koreano? Kumusta naman ang kanyang pakikipag-_hand signs_ sa kanila—ang alam n'ya lang ay tumango at tumango sa pangangarap na maintindihan nila. Nabuhay si Sei sa henerasyong usong-uso sa mga kabataang pagpantasyahan ang mga artistang Chinito at Chinita na kung tutuusin ay naiiba sila sa kanilang kalahi dahil mas malaki ang kanilang mga mata.

Gusto mong makakita ng _unique_ at gwapong artista mula sa ibang bansa? Ang unang pagkakaiba nila sa pangkalahatang mamamayan ay ang kanilang mata. Hindi sila singkit, pero may _feel _na Asian sila.

At sa mismong _orientation_ na 'yon, doon n'ya nasubukan ang natutunan n'ya sa tatay n'ya noong nagbabakasyon si Sei sa kanila. Nihongo _for the win_. Pilit man at pa-utal ang kanyang bigkas, naintindihan ng erpats si Sei.

Nakilala ko si Eriko, isang arts student sa kanyang sariling bansa at pumunta lamang sa Pilipinas upang mag-aral ng Ingles. Sa kanyang mga mata nakita ni Sei ang pilit niyang maintindihan ang banyagang inuutal ng mga nakapaligid sa kanya. Kung tutuusin, madaling matutunan ang Tagalog. Ang pagbigkas ng bawat salita ay kasing parehas lang sa Nihonggo. Mapunto nga lang. Bawat pagbigkas ng silaba ay nagmumukha silang galit.

Ngunit ang _language barrier_ ay walang epekto kung wala ka nang magagawa. Si Sei ang una nyang nilapitan dahil si Eriko rin lang ang tila_ out-of-place_ sa grupo ng _exchange students_. Nabasa ni Eriko sa kanyang mga mata ang interes—napansin nya bang mukha si Sei na Hapon? Na nagmumukha siyang tanga sa mga Koreano na parang pinagtatawanan siya? Hinawakan ni Eriko si Sei sa balikat at biglang nagsalita sya sa wikang Nohongo. Napasagot si Sei ng _hai._ Dun na ang simula ng pagdikit ni Eriko sa kanya.

Kasalukuyang naghahanap si Sei ng dormitoryo sa loob ng campus. Naramdaman n'ya kay Eriko ang paninibugho dahil sa kaba—wala pa siyang masyadong kilala sa campus maliban sa kanyang adviser at ang head ng Foreign Exchange Dept. Marahil nahihiya siya na lumapit sa kapwa niyang di man lang maintindihan ang kanyang mga sinasabi—

Kasi, sa totoo lang, 'di pa sa _conversational level_ ang kanyang Ingles. Maaring naiintindihan niya kung ano ang ibig-sabihin ng isang termino, ngunit kapag humalo-halo na ang mga 'to upang gumawa ng isang kumplikadong pangungusap . . . ibang usapan na 'to.

Try mo ngang umintindi ng Nihonggo. Kung di lang lumawit ang utak mo at nagmamakaawa kang may subtitles sa pinapanood mong anime.

Useless kung ang alam mo lang ay _kawai, arigato, konichiwa, _o _sugoi. _O di kaya naman ay _teme—_kung 'di ka pa naman sampalin dahil sa pagiging bastos.

* * *

_Foreign country_

Niyaya niya si Sei na tumira kasama kay Eriko sa dormitoryong tinutuluyan niya. Wala sa isip niya na wala pala siyang makakasamang galing sa kanila—buti nalang napansin niya siya sa bumubulusok at umaarangkadang sangkatauhan na nagtipon-tipon sa school oval ng unibersidad na pinapasukan ni Eriko. 'Di aakalaing sa kumpol ng mga Koreajin nya matatagpuan ang isang taong masasabi n'yang _loner._ Tulad niya, nagkamali ang mga Filipino facilitators na i-grupo siya sa kanyang katulad.

Ngunit, si _Sei_ ay isang half na lumaki sa Pilipinas at nagkataong bihasa sa Nihongo. _Lucky_. Mahirap maghanap, pero nagpapasalamat siyang nakita niya ang bulaw nyang buhok habang iniiwasan nya ang mga matatangkad na Koreano.

"Would you . . . _ano . . ._ like to live with me . . . in dormitory?"

Pilit ni Eriko habang pinipilit nyang huwag ipagpalit ang "r" at "l". Bagalan lang ang pagsasalita. Hindi kailangang ipunin ang hiya.

"Pwede mo akong kausapin sa Nihongo. Basta, bagalan . . . _eh_ . . . mo lang sa pagsasalita, _ugh_, ne?" Utal niya sa wikang Hapon. Ngunit 'di nya parin sinasagot ang tanong ni Eriko.

"Pero, di mo pa sinasagot yung tanong ko . . . okay lang ba kung sumama ka sa apartment? Sino pa ba ang mag-sasama sama kundi ang nagkakaintindihan?"

"Huh?"

* * *

_First Classes_

Heto ang sikreto para sa mga freshmen upang 'di ka ma-OP sa pag-pasok sa klase: wag tratuhing bacteria ang mga upperclassmen. I-_friends._ I-_close. _ Kung tutuusin, sila na ang nabababad sa kultura ng unibersidad—alam nila ang pangit, ang maganda, ang bawal, at ang pwede. Sila ang naturuan ng mga mas matanda pang estudyante—nahubog sa gitna ng pagsubok at tagumpay. Sila ang mga hari at reyna ng _conformity_.

Kaya kung e-epal ka, at freshman ka pa, sa utak ng mga taong ito ay kasalukuyang binabaon ka na sa lupa. Kahit saang institusyon naman ganun ang simoy ng hangin. Kailangan makibagay.

Pero, wala namang problema kung magmistulang bato si Sei sa kanyang upuan sa isang large class—walang imik, walang ingay. Isang estatwang nagmamasid sa mga pabibong freshmen at sa mga naiinis na upperclassmen. _Note-to-self: Don't mess with the upclass_. Sila ang daan sa madaling buhay sa unibersidad. At kasama sa kanyang mga balak ang foreign exchange student na si Eriko.

Minaliit nya ang kakayahan ng hapon na 'to. Hindi nya aakalaing kaya nyang palitan ang schedule nya ayon sa daloy na tulad kay Sei. Lahat ng kanyang General Education courses ay kinopya ni Eriko, pati na rin sa oras, section at guro. _It's official:_ buong semestre ko siyang ipapakilala sa kulturang Pilipino—pati na rin ang Filipino time, Filipino food, Filipino college student culture ng pagdi-_ditch _sa mga propesor na ansakit sa ulo kung magturo dahil para silang _human incarnate_ ni Ibong Adarna. Onti nalang iputan kami upang tumigas kami sa sobrang antok. At ang tunay na sining ng pag-dadahilan—ang pag-gamit ng mga pang-_existentialist_ na konsepto para lang makalusot sa di pag-gawa ng takdang-aralin. Dahil minsan, pinapatulan din ito ng mga prof.

Pero tulad sa kulturang Hapon—na natutulad din sa kultura ng isang Pinoy college student, mahilig din silang magloko. Pero si Eriko, iba ang _peg_.

Biology teachers.

Isang instructor sa Zoology division, isa rin sa pinaka-ermitanyong manamit sa Biology Institute, isang pa-_absent-absent_ dahil sa kanyang mga _research trips_ at _bird watching_ ang natipuhan ni Eriko. Nakita naming siyang halos pagapang na sa pagsipot sa una nyang klase. Hindi nya na masabing bigla siyang kinilabutan sa itsura ng mga mata ni Eriko sa habang pinagmamasdan ang guro.

Tila lumalangoy sa paghanga. Ano ang nagustuhan niya kay Prof? Ang kanyang balbas sa parang dalawang linggo na niyang 'di inaahit? Ang kanyang _caveman_ na postura? Ang kanyang maiitim na mata?

"Mukhang malakas ang kanyang mga balikat, diba?" Pabulong niyang sinabi habang kandaugaga siya sa pagtala ng _lectures_ sa kanyang papel.

_Pwedeeee._

_But no. I don't swing that way._

Nabasa yata ni Eriko ang utak ni Sei. "Ikaw, meron ka bang_ kasintahan_?" ang sabi nya sa Nihongo.

"Ang ibig mong sabihin, yung nilalandi?" Ang tanong ni Sei sa wikang Hapon, habang taas-baba niyang nalalaro ang kayang pilik-mata.

"Well?" Ini-English na siya ni Eriko—ito ba ang senyales na desperada niyang malaman ang love life ng kaibigan?

"_Childhood sweetheart,_ I did have one."

_Marahil hindi naman masama kung sabihin ko sa kanya ang tungkol kay Youko._

_Hindi niya naman siguro kilala, no?_

* * *

_Buddy_

Pakshet.

Kilala niya si Mizuno Youko. Naging kaklase n'ya si Mizuno Youko. Kasama n'ya sa student council si Mizuno Youko. Rosa Chinensis—? _What_? _Come again_? _Is that a scientific name of the China Rose in binomial nomenclature_? Anong kalokohang tawag—_ooooh_, ang ibig niya bang sabihin ay sa bansag niyang iyon si Youko nakilala?

"Hinde, iyon yung title ng kanyang posisyon sa student council." Sambit ni Eriko habang naglalakad sila pauwi ng dormitoryo.

"Ah, siguro mas maganda kung masanay kang magsalita sa English para mas masanay ka." Dahan-dahang sabi ni Sei.

"_You are correct._"

Natapos na rin ang usapan, ngunit paulit ulit na tumatakbo sa utak ni Sei kung ang mukha ni Youko. Huli n'ya s'yang nakita halos sampung taon na ang nakakaraan. Wala pang internet sa Pilipinas noon, at sa kasawiang palad ay 'di n'ya man lang natanong kung saan siya nakatira para man lang sulatan siya. Seriously, di pa siya marunog gumamit ng telepono—ni international call, takot siyang gumamit noon. Pa'no niya pa kaya siya makikita?

_First love?_ Maari. Hindi naman kasi mahirap tukuyin kung ano ang nararamdaman ko sa kanya dahil . . . madali e. Alam mong siya ang unang taong gusto mong makita kapag pupunta s'ya ng Japan upang bumisita kay _Otou-san _(ang gustong tawag ni Erpats sa kanya).

Pero 'di na sila nagkita.

Hindi. Hindi niya kilala si Mizuno Youko. Maraming Mizuno Youko sa Japan. Sa sobrang dami ng kanji names, di nalalayong iba ang tinutukoy ni Eriko. Nope. May pag-asa pa.

Pero tila isang nakatiwangwang akong aklat para kay Eriko. Tiningnan nya si Sei ng malalim, at bigla akong kinilabutan nang ngumiti ang kanyang mga labi. May masama siyang balak. Shet. "If you want, we can chat with her. We can use my laptop to reach her. Or we can use the videocall."

Parang pinaghandaan at pinag-isipan n'ya ang mga suhestiyon. _Okay . . . okay._

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No, really, it's fine. I mean, the Mizuno Youko that you know may not be the Mizuno Youko that I have met before." Napabilis ata ang English ni Sei. Dahil nakita na niya ang pag-ngurot ng balat sa noo ni Eriko.

_Kelangan ko bang ulitin?_

"Oh. Okay. If that is what you want." Ang sabi n'ya sabay ng _peace sign. _At natapos na rin ang topic.

_Teka. Antimano? Antimanong bale wala nalang?_

Mahaba haba rin ang lakaran papuntang dorm. At sa mahabang lakaran ay ibinaon na nila sa lupa ang _Youko topic._ Diba, marami naman talagang Mizuno at Youko sa Japan?

Nung nasa apartment na sila, 'di niya na pinansin si Sei. Umupo na lang si Eriko sa kanyang study table at binuksan ang kanyang laptop.

Biglang naisip ni Sei: _May nasabi ba akong masama? Mali bang tumanggi ng tulong? Magalang naman ako sa pagsabi ng "wag na"? Diba?_

Matapos ang ilang sandali, tinawag ni Eriko si Sei. Kumuha siya ng isa pang upuan at itinabi sa kanyang upuan sa harap ng laptop. Binuklat niya ang kanyang bag at inilabas ang isang maliit na _photo album_ at hinanap ang gusto niyang ipakitang litrato. Habang ginagawa nya ito, tumutunog ang kanyang laptop—may paulit-ulit na _buzz_ na inilalabas ng speakers.

Ang tahimik ni Eriko.

Nang nakita na niya ang hinahanap na litrato, ibinigay niya kay Sei at itinuro.

Itinuro ang kilala niyang Mizuno Youko.

Pagkatapos, may narinig si Sei na _click_ ng _mouse._

Si Mizuno Youko na kilala ni Sei Satou mula sa pagkabata ay kamukha ni Mizuno Youko na itinuro ni Torii Eriko sa kanyang mga larawan.

/ Satou . . . _Omaie_ . . . Satou Sei—? /

Si Mizuno Youko na kilala ni Torii Eriko ay ang kasalukuyang nasa _videocam_ na nasa _screen _ng _laptop _ni Eriko, nakatingin pabalik sa _screen_ na nanlalaki ang mga mata.

Sumusumamong naririnig siya ng Sei na tinatawag niya.

* * *

_THE END?_

AAA


	2. Chapter 2

**AND WEIRD LANG!**

_-TheSilentReader-_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Mas Weird Lang**

* * *

"Mi-Mizuno Youko? Ikaw—" bigla siyang napa-Tagalog—'di naman pansin na ang kausap niya ay 'di naman makakaintindi, "—I mean . . . _Ano_. . . "

Napatingin bigla si Sei sa kaibigan nyang iniwan na siya sa harap ng computer at ngayo'y nakahiga sa kanyang kama, nagbabasa ng isang English-Japanese Grammar Book. _Shet shetshetshet, ba't mo ako iniwan? _"Ahh—ahh . . ."

Habang kandaugaga si Sei sa pag-kakalma sa kanyang sarili, ang background noise sa kwarto ni Eriko ay ang boses ni Youko na paulit-ulit tumatawag si . . . si Eriko ba o si Sei? Tumakbo at dali-daling niyugyog ni Sei si Eriko at hinatak siya mula sa kama.

"Thought you want privacy." Sinabi ni Eriko pagkatapos itapon ang mabigat na libro sa kanyang kama, pilit na itinatago ang bungisngis sa kaibigang—sa unang pagkakataon—ay kinakabahan.

"This is Youko!" Pasigaw na sinabi ni Sei.

"So?"

"So?! _So? _Back up me! No—" Lecheng English—kumakalabaw, "I mean, back me up! Don't leave me there alone! We'll both talk to her!"

"Eh . . . _ano_ . . . please talk slow. Can not understand." Sabi ni Eriko habang inilalayo ang sarili sa built-in camera ng kanyang laptop.

_Leche ka, kunwari ka pa . . ._

"Talk slow ng mukha mo," Nagkakaskasan ang mga ngipin ni Sei. "Stay. With. Me. While. Talking. With. Her!"

"I thought you want privacy with her." Sabi ni Eriko na pilit itinatago ang kanyang tuwa habang pinapanood si Sei na natataranta.

"Privacy? Privacy?! E kung i-privacy ko—sorry, I mean," Lumunok si Sei nung napansin nyang nakangurot nanaman ang mukha ng kaibigan at dali-daling isinasalin ang kanyang gustong sabihin mula Tagalog sa Ingles, "As if you wanted us to be alone; you want to know what we'll talk about! You are very curious about us!"

"Hoy mga baklaaaa~! Anong warla 'to?"

Hindi nila namalayan na biglang pumasok sa apartment ang kaibigan ni Sei na si Alice.

* * *

Si Alice. Hindi tunay na pangalan. Kumbaga, isang pseudo-name ng isang pokpok o isang stand-up comedian. Isang kaklase at batchmate ni Satou Sei mula pa noong high school at katangi-tanging kaibigan niya. Mahirap malaman kung paano talaga sila naging magkaibigan, pero isa lang ang naglapit sa kanila upang mag-usap—iyon ay noong tinukso silang dalawa ng mga kaklase, dahil sa isang project sa English class kung saan babae ang ginampanan ni Alice at lalaki naman si Sei. Medyo (hinde! Medyo?! Sobrang parang tanga lang kamo) mapanglait ang kanilang guro sa English 1 at madalas natatanong ang tunay na gender orientation ng dalawang tahimik at walang kamalay-malay na estudyante. Sa kaliwang sulokng silid-aralan ay si Sei na pilit itinatago ang kanyang pagkainis ngunit nang nakangiti, habang sa kabilang tabi ay si Alice nahirap sa pagtanggi at namumula na sa hiya.

(Minsan, kapag naaalala niya ang lecheng teacher na 'yun ay gusto niyang bumalik sa nakaraan at sagutin ng pabalagbag ang guro at pahiyain s'ya sa harap ng mga kaklase—

_Anong akala mo sa akin, pwede mo akong pagtripan kasi teacher ka at studyante ako? Excuse me, pero may karapatan akong i-demanda ka dahil sa paglabag mo sa batas. Sexual harassment ang tawag dito! You judgmental bitch!_

Ngunit 'di n'ya pa alam yun nung first year high school pa siya; lalo naman na hindi pa n'yakayang magmura.

Baka masipa pa siya sa paaralan dahil sa disrespect.)

Hindi rin nakakagulat na sila ang naging mag-partner sa JS prom mula third year at fourth year. Halos 'di na nila pinagbigyan ang ibang nagtatangkang isayaw si Sei (lalaki at babae) dahil ang plano nila ay mag-stick lang sa isa't isa. Nagsimula lang 'yun nung JS prom noong habang nasa practice sila nang may isa silang kaklase na nagpaalala dun sa reverse gender roles nila noong first year high school. Halos paliparin na siya sa ere ang lumalaro sa utak ni Sei habang tinatandaan ang mukha ng kaklase. _Block list ka sakin tarantado ka . . . _pero, pinuntahan siya ni Alice at sinabi, "Calm your heart, sister. Patawarin mo na siya; hindi niya alam ang kanyang ginagawa."

"Eh, kung ipako ko kaya siya sa krus ng patiwarik sa mismong JS prom?"

"Teh, hindi s'ya karapatdapat ng galit mo. Ampangit kaya niya!"

At narinig yun ng mismong kaklase. "Anong sabi mo?!"

Sabi ni Sei, "Ang sabi nya pangit ka. Bakit, ayaw mo? Ide-deny mo? Magsisinungaling ka?"

Nagi silang partner. At noong fourth year prom, pinaunlakan ni Sei ang pangarap ni Alice na mag-gown. Feeling prinsesa ang si Alice na sa sobrang tuwa ay napa-joke niyang nasabi kay Sei, "Gusto mo, sa'yo na lang ang first time ko?"

"Seryoso ka!?"

"Sa virginity ko sa babae. Feeling ko nga, kung magpapakasal talaga ako, ikaw lang yung pipiliin ko."

"Dahil lang nakapag-gown ka sa prom?"

"Baket, this is every gay teenager's dream!" habang sumasayaw sila sa gitna ng dance floor.

Wala namang magawa ang mga teachers na nakasubaybay dahil sumasayaw na sila sa gitna ng dance floor nang mapansin nila na ang naka-pormal tuxedo ay si Sei at ang naka long-gown ay si Alice.

Bale, pinanindigan na nila.

Isang linggo matapos ang prom, pinatawag sila ng school principal sa guidance office. Pero hindi natumbag ang saya ni Alice. Kahit na tatlong oras silang paulit-ulit na sinesermonan ng kanilang mga class advisers, at ng Prefect of Discipline, at lahat na ng Heads na gustong makisawsaw sa pang-ookray ng mga estudyante dahil minsan lang ang pagkakataong may ganitong pangyayari, hindi parin natinag ang good mood ni Alice. _Don't care, wore a long gown that day. Suck my gay cock. _Bulong ni Alice kay Sei, na tawa ng tawa dahil naaalala nya ang mga mukha ng mga babaeng guro na iyak ng iyak. _Ano bang mali sa pag-gagabay namin sa aming mga estudyante? Bakit nyo nagawa ito samin?_

_Ma'am, peg nya pong magpakatotoo,_ nasa isip ni Sei.

Pero kahit na gan'un ang nangyari sa kanilang buhay, si Alice ay nanatiling maligalig sa pagtitiis at paglaban sa mga batikos sakanya. Mahirap talagang maging bakla na kahit 'di nagsusuot ng bestida at saya ay mas maganda pa sa karaniwang babae. May malalambot at kumukulot na buhok, payat na pangangatawan at halos ma-porselanang balat. Ang madalas na sabin'ya, _mainggit na ang dapat maiinggit, basta ako, makakahanap ako ng papang magmamahal ng tunay sa'kin, _sabi niya kay Sei sa kanilang retreat noong mga huling araw na nila bilang high school students.

"You mean, lalake?" Bigla ang tanong ni Sei.

"Oo, Gaga. Tanga aka ba? Alangang babae. Sampalin kaya kita?"

Ang sabi nya habang nasa kalagitnaan sila ng larong "Thank you, I'm sorry, I hope that you . . . " habang inuuhog na sa kakaiyak.

"Ikaw, wish mo ba ay true love?" Tanong ni Alice sa last five seconds nilang paguusap.

"Love? Puro ka love." Singhot ni Sei. Ang hirap magpahawa sa mga taong emotional sa lagay na 'to.

"Move!" Ang sabi ng isang madre na nagfa-facilitate.

"As if merong gan'un." Pabulong niyang sinabi.

* * *

_Sa kasalukuyan_

"Ano 'to? Nakikipag-sex chat kayo?" Tanong ni Alice, habang nasa pinto, nagmamasid sa mistulang cat-fight sa kama ni Eriko. "Peg mo na talaga ang mga babae, no, Sei?"

Hindi makagalaw ang mga tao na nasa kama habang pinagmamasdan nila si Alice na biglang na-curious sa taong nasa laptop ni Eriko.

"Ba't yan na lang lagi nasa utak mo?"

"_Nananananana~! Take your shirt off! Nanananana_—at sino 'to?" Nang makita niya ang mukha ng isang Asiano na may maikli at maitim na buhok. Sinabi n'ya sa tapat ng screen: "Hi! I am Alice, also known as Mama-san! Who are you looking for? The blond woman or the brunette chick with head band and large forehead—"

"Hey! I don't have a large forehead!" Biglang sigaw ni Eriko—teka, ba't parang bumilis at naging mas fluid ang pagsasalita n'ya sa Ingles? Pwede pala siyang matuto ng maayos kapag ginagalit!

"—but with large tits?"

/ Hello. I am Youko Mizuno. I am looking for Sei Satou. /

Dahan dahang sinabi ng babaeng nasa kabila.

Hindi parin makagalaw si Sei at si Eriko sa kama.

"Are you going to have video sex with Satou Sei?"

"Takte ka Alice!" Nagmistulang ibong lumilipad si Sei nang marinig n'ya ang tanong ni Alice. "Ano ka bang bakla ka! Tingin mo ba kaya kong makipag-video sex sa kahit kanino?!"

"Very smart, Alice-san." Sabi ni Eriko sa bagong salta/lumusob sa kanyang apartment.

"There is always a first time."

Sa pagkataranta ni Sei, umupo siya sa tapat ng laptop at sunod-sunod ang pagsasabing "You did not hear that, right? I mean . . ." Sinimulan nya sa Ingles; inulit n'ya sa Nihonggo. Nakita nyang tumaas ang isang kilay ni Youko, tila natutuwa sa kaba ni Sei.

/ Sei, ikaw nga si Sei. Naaalala mo pa ba ako? /

Tanong ni Youko gamit ang sariling wika.

"You-Youko-san . . ."

Hindi n'ya alam na nasa likod ni Sei sina Alice at Eriko, tinitingnan ang bawat kilos ng babaeng "nakilala" ni Sei noong unang panahon. Si Youko, na mukhang seryoso sa buhay at tila walang bisyo, ang unang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa, niraraos ang Ingles upang siya nalang ang mag-a-adjust para lamang mag-usap sila.

"You should have picked Eriko here. She bigger boobs than Sei." Sigaw ni Alice sa screen.

Biglang humampas ang kamay ni Sei palikod, "Bading kaba talaga? Bakit interesado dun?"

"Tanga. Yun lang naman ang isa sa wala sa'kin." Hinawakan ni Alice ang kanyang patag na dibdib. Napatingin si Alice sa kaibigang Hapon at sinabi, "Can I touch your boobs?" habang nakataas ang kanyang kamay sa tapat ng kanyang dibdib, na bukas-saradoa ng kanyang mga daliri, parang pumipisil ng—

"No. Only a true man can touch me."

"True man?" Sabay-sabay sina Alice, Sei at Youko sa pagtanong ('yun nga lang, nasa screen si Youko).

"Yes. The Biology . . . sensei. . . professor." Umamin si Eriko, hindi nagitla sa kanyang pinagsasasabi.

"'Di na 'to nagsawa." Pabalagbag na bulong ni Sei.

Asar ni Alice, "Hinde, ang sabihin mo, may appeal talaga ang may facial hair. Alam mo na,"

"Alam ko na . . . ? Ah, you mean, _facial hair?_" Asar ni Sei, habang taas-baba ang kanyang mga kilay.

Nawindang naman si Eriko dahil sa sunod sunod na Tagalog. "_Ano_, please speak in English, so that I can understand."

"Do you like men with facial hair? You know," Tanong ni Alice, "With hair at the face . . . jaw . . ."

"I like hair on face because he has them . . . ?" Tanong ni Eriko, nalilito parin dahil hindi nya makuha kung ano ba talaga ang ibig sabihin kapag ang lalake ay may facial hair at jowa mo yun at may posibilidad na may nangyayari sa—

"You know." Ang mga mata ni Alice ay nanlilisik sa double meaning . . .

. . . na nakuha agad ni Eriko. Minsan, di kelangan makaintindi ng isang wika upang maintindihan ang kabastusan. It is a universal language.

Sapul si Eriko nang siya ay biglang namula.

Isa lang ang makakapagbaling ng kanilang atensyon mula kay Eriko. Sabi niya, "I thought Youko is the topic."

Sabay naman sa paglipat si Alice. "Ah, Youko-san, do you like men?"

/ Men? /

"Or do you like women? Like Sei?"

"Bwiset ka, Alice. 'Wag ka ngang epal!" Si Sei ay pinipigilan si Alice mula sa pagtatanong ng mga nakakahiyang bagay sa taong ngayonn nya lang nakilala. Ngunit, 'di natinag si Alice. Bumabalik ang kanyang male strength sa ganitong walang ka-kwenta kwentang bagay. Tulad na lamang ng pag-aasar niya ka Sei.

"Epal?! Me?" Bumaling ang tanong muli kay Youko. "Hey, Youko-san, do you like Sei?"

/ Who are you? /

"I am Alice. Sei's friend and Mama-san, who wants Sei to find true love and have loving sex."

"Ang bargas mo!"

"Baket, ikaw hinde?! Magsinungaling ka d'yan, at sasabunutan kita!"

* * *

_Bago pa ang mga pangyayari sa loob ng kwarto ni Eriko kasama ng ka-video chat na si Youko_

Bargas? Ang sabihin mo, malandi. Hindi naman masyadong halata ngunit merong amor si Sei sa mga babae. Hindi naman siya mahilig umasta bilang lalake, kaya lang, mayroon sa kanya na napapalapit ang babae. May charm. Hindi yun ma-explain ni Alice, kahit na hindi naman naglalabas ng intensyon si Sei kapag hinahabol siya ng mga babae.

Isang bases nang sabay silang nag-aaral sa Reserve Section ng University Library ay biglang napunta sa maliban sa Equilibrium Equation ang usapan. Nilalabanan nila ang lamig na dulot ng sobrang lakas na aircon na dahan-dahang inaakit sila sa pagtulog. Ayaw ni Sei ng ganun. Naglalaway siya e. At kadalasang biktima nito ay ang kanyang notebooks at libro na ginagawa niyang unan.

"Hindi naman sa ayaw ko ang mga babae, pero sobra namang FC ng mga tao dito." Humikab siya. "Lahat tayo ay may krus ng kalbaryo sa likod, Alice. Ako, lapitin ng mga babaeng lesbian-curious, si Eriko naman mahilig sa mga taong-grasa na mga prof, at ikaw naman ay lapitin ng mga tomboy."

"Nakakaasar ka."

"Eh, totoo naman. Ano, kelangan maging itsurang lalake para lang maging lesbian? Ah, sorry, te, kasi hindi ako kasama dun. Enjoy lang. Oo nga, bakit ba lapitin ka ng tomboy?"

"Mas babae pa ako sa karaniwang babae?" Ang sagot ni Alice habang binuklat niya ang kanyang libro sa Chemistry.

"Kulang na lang, boobs!" Sabay pisil ni Sei sa sarili n'yang dibdib habang si Alice ay napasabi ng, "Okay lang, mas chaka ka naman sa'kin!"

"Shhhh! Be quiet!" Ang sabi ni Eriko na nasa tapat nila—hindi man n'ya maintindihan ang pinag-uusapan ng una nyang mga kaibigan sa university (at maaaring sa buong Pilipinas) ay wala naman silang karapatang mag-ingay sa loob ng library.

"Pero, seryoso, malandi ka."

Wala pang sampung minuto ay biglang may umupo sa harap ni Sei maliban sa kina Alice at Eriko. Pang apatan lang ang mga mesa sa Reserve Section, ngunit mabilis na nagtaka ang bakla sa ikinikilos ng bagong saltang babae sa tapat ni Sei. Marami pa kasing bakanteng table. IIsa lamang ang halos punuan, at yun ang mesa nila.

Ang babae ay maputi at mahaba ang itim na buhok, nakasuot ng pekpek shorts at hotpink jacket—at kung hindi dahil sa lamig sa loob ng Library ay tinanggal na nya ito upang ipakita ang kanyang puting tanktop, na kung saang ang kanyang malulusog na hinaharap at nakaantabay.

Suspicious mode on. Magingat sa mga babaeng magaganda at mukhang malalandi. May pangit itong binabalak. 'Yun nga lang ang opinion ng kaisa-isahang bakla sa grupo.

Si Alice ay patagong tumingin kay Sei, na tila hindi pinapansin ang babae na nakakaloka ang pag-papasimple upang mapansin siya—naglabas siya ng malaking notebook na masyadong nabudburan ng hot pink na dekorasyon ng hearts at walang ka-kwenta kwentang quotes tungkol sa beauty at pag-ibig.

Nakaka-asar.

Hindi malayo na ang pakay ng babae ay si Sei.

Biglang nilapit ng babae ang kanyang mukha sa gitna niya at ni Sei, at sinabing, "Nagtatampo na ako. Ganito nalang ba ang greeting mo sa'kin, Sei?"

_Tengineeeez._ Biglang naisip ni Alice. _Nilalandi nya si Sei gamit ang kanyang malalaking jyugs na nakapisil na ngayon sa table at halos lalabas na mula sa bra at sa tanktop! O, Dyusko! 'Wag kang mainggit, Alice! Turn away your head from what you don't have! Mas maganda pa rin ako kesa sa kanya!_

"Hi Prissy. Jino-Joke lang kita." Sabi ni Sei kay Prissy.

"Kase, magpapatulong lang sana ako sa'yo sa Chem. Okay lang ba?"

"Okay lang. Anong topic?"

"Sa chemical bonds sana. Okay lang ba sa'yo?"

"Chemical bonds lang pala e. Magaling ako dun."

"May kasama pa kasi ako eh." Itinuro nya gamit ang kanyang mapupulang daliri ang isa pang babaeng nasa kabilang mesa, at kumaway kay Sei. Na may malalapad na ngiti. "Gusto namin magpaturo. Okay lang ba?"

"Ah, Alice—?"

"Gora. Sasamahan ko nalang si Eriko dito," sabi ni Alice. Ang Hapon ay kasalukuyang naka-concentrate sa kanyang ginagawa, "if that is alright with you, Eriko-san?" Tanong ni Alice habang naglilisik ang kanyang mga mata upang pakiramdaman si Eriko, _say No! You object! _

"It's okay." Sabay thumbs up ni Eriko.

Gusto nyang sabunutan si Eriko sa pagiging dense.

Umalis si Sei sa table at pumunta sa table ng dalawang babae, kasama si Prissy, who ever that bitch was. Iniwan ni Sei ang kanyang gamit sa table nila Alice at Eriko (may plano pa siyang bumalik!) at ang apat na babae ay umalis ng Reserve Section.

"Why did you not even back me up!" Pabulong ni Alice na tanong kay Eriko habang niyuyugyog niya ito.

"Because, they won't stop."

Simpleng sagot. Pero gets ni Eriko ang mga pangyayari. "The girls, they are boring. Sei will waste one hour with them but not more." Pilit niyang sinasabi sa Ingles.

Tama nga si Eriko.

Pagkatapos ng isang oras, bumalik si Sei sa Reserve Section. Pawisan. Napatingin si Alice sa bukanan ng pintuan ng Reserve section at andun ang dalawang babaeng nakamasid kay Sei. Nang lumingon ulit si Sei ay napakaway ang dalawang haliparot.

"Anong ginawa nila sa'yo?"

"Nilandi ako. Ako naman, nagpalandi ng isang oras. Ayaw nila talagang magpaawat. Buti nalang 'di sila tumagal."

Ampotek, alam na. "Hoy, alam mong friend kita maging sino ka man, pero, me _ginawa_ ba kayo?"

"Hindi ko masasabing sayang 'yung isang oras . . . pero sana naman pagkatapos nalang ng exam. Nakaka-stress kaya."

At bumalik si Sei sa kanyang binabasang notes sa Chemistry. Napatingin si Alice sa kaibigang naka-headband, at sinabi sa bargasang paraan, "She made out with them."

"Hey, I did not say anything."

Nakangisi nalang si Eriko. "That is the only way to get rid of them."

"Tingnan mo, mas virgin ka pa kesa kay Eriko. Sabi ko nga sa'yo, lahat tayo may krus na pinapasan. 'Yun nga lang minsan blessing in disguise na rin. Kaya wish ko kay Papa Jesus na sana tunay na lalake naman ang humabol sa'yo, Alice."

* * *

_Sa kasalukuyan_

"Okay, ako na ang malandi, pero pwede 'wag natin dalhin sa usapan 'to?" Tumingin siya kay Youko at nagsalitang muli,sa Ingles, upang maintindihan ng lahat. "Do not mind my friend. He was just joking."

/ He?! / Gulat na utal ni Youko sa kabilang linya. / You a boy?! But you look like a beautiful girl! /

"He's gay."

/ But still, you are beautiful! Like cosplay! /

"Ganito ba talaga ang mga Hapon, Sei?" Gulat ring bulong ni Alice. Lumingon siya kay Eriko at tinanong, "Is that a compliment . . . you know, praise?"

Sabi ni Eriko, tila natutuwa habang pinagmamasdan ang kaibigan na nasa screen, "Yes. Youko does not lie."

"Well, you have my vote! Please marry Sei and adopt ten kids! Then live happily ever after!"

Itinulak ni Sei si Alice palayo sa laptop. Hindi man lang napansin ni Alice ang bigat ng pwersang inilaan ng kaibigan upan alisin siya sa paningin ng kaibigang nasa kabila ng screen, dahil sa sobrang pagngingisi.

"Nasabihan ka lang ng maganda ka, ansaya mo na, te?" Tanong niya.

Napa-model pose si Alice na parang nasa Miss Universe. "Wagas, friend. Ayoko sa mga kalandian mong upperclassmen sa campus, pero si Youko, okay siya sa'kin. Siya ay may aesthetic sense!" Lumingon ulit si Alice sa screen at pasigaw na sinabing, "Busilak ang iyong kalooban, sister!"

/ Eh? Sei-san, what was Alice-san saying? /

"Tandaan mo Sei, 'di ko yan ginayuma." Bigla siyang napakanta ng chorus ng _True Colors_, MYMP style. Pinipilit ni Sei na hindi tumirik ang kanyang mga mata sa sobrang tuwa.

Napatitig si Sei sa kaibigang kinakaway ang kamay sa pagkukunwaring nasa beauty pageant siya. Tumungin ulit and half-Japanese sa screen at sinabi kay Youko, "Alice said that you have a . . . ugh, pure heart."

/ _Ano_ . . . pure? I am pure? /

"Yes."

/ Like Lillian. /

"Huh?" Napansin agad ni Sei na si Eriko ay iniwan nanaman siyang mag-isa sa pakikipag-usap sa kanyang kaibigan. "Eriko, what is Lillian?"

"Our high school."

"You mean, back when you are Rosa Sinen . . . Rosa Chinen . . ."

/ Rosa Chinensis. /

"Yes. That's it."

/ You too. I remember you are so kind . . . to me. /

"Ah, really?"

Hindi na nangi-alam ang kanyang dalawang kaibigan habang nakikipag-usap siya kay Youko. Si Alice ay nasa kanyang kama, kinuha ang isang Tagalog romance pocketbook mula sa kanyang bag at nag-umpisang basahin ito. Si Eriko naman ay bumalik sa kanyang kama at nagsariling mag-aral gamit ang kanyang English Dictionary. Hindi na si Sei umalis sa harap ng laptop. Tila wala na rin ang hesitasyon na makipag-usap ka kaibigang matagal na nyang hindi nakikita.

/ You did not give me your address. I did not send a letter. /

"I don't know your mailing address too."

/ You have good friends. /

"You mean Alice?"

Pero asa pa si Sei na hindi naka-antabay ang mga tenga ng kanyang kasama. Obvious dahil kay Alice na biglang nag-react: "Tunay ngang busilak ang iyong puso, mahal kong Youko!"

"Sabing 'wag kang eepal!"

"I am tshorry." Gumawa si Alice ng impression ng dating pangulo ng Pilipinas.

/ And Eriko too. She is a very kind friend and classmate to me. /

"Yes. Eriko is also very kind."

Pinili ni Eriko na manahimik.

/ You have . . . email address? /

"Ah, sure."

/ I want . . . talk to you. /

Nahihiyang sabi ni Eriko.

"Here, I am typing it." Binuksan ni Sei ang chatbox at nag-type sa keyboard upang i-send kay Youko ang email address. Pinindot nya ang _Enter._

/ Here, also my email. /

rc_mizunoyouko

Naalala ni Sei ang email address ni Eriko—may pagkaparehas ng tulad kay Youko. (_rf_toriieriko_; hindi nya parin ma-gets kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng "rf" hangga't hindi niya nakita ang kay Youko.)

/ Please . . . _ano . . ._ say to Eriko-san, thank you. /

"Your message is sent already."

/ Arigatou, Sei. /

At sa wika ng Hapon lamang ni Youko nasabi ang mga sumunod na salita, ngunit, heto si Sei, ang kanyang kausap, ay nakakaintindi rin ng Nihonggo. Kahit ano pang wika, alam ni Sei na sa utak niya maiintindihan ang mga sinabi ni Youko, na magtutulak din sa kanya na kausapin siya sa ibang oras. Hindi ngayon—hindi na nila kayang ipagpatuloy dahil tila aalis na sa chatroom si Youko—pero sa mga susunod na araw. Kung kelan man sabay silang may pagkakataong makausap ang isa't isa.

Narinig ni Sei Satou na sinabi ni Youko Mizuno na naintindihan ng nakikinig sa tabi na si Eriko Torii na:

_Gusto kong makitang muli ang mukha mo, Sei. Gusto ulit kitang makausap. Masaya ako na nagkita tayong muli. Sana ganoon ka rin sa akin. _

Hindi na nagbago si Youko. Kahit kailan, lagi siyang seryoso.

"Nanananana~! Take your shirt off!"

"Epal, layas!"

* * *

_THE END?_

* * *

**A/N:** Hi sa mga nakabasa! Sana talaga hindi ito i-Google Translate, as in, namamatay ako kapag binabasa ko ito gamit nung auto-translate ng Google Chrome. Salamat sa mga nag-review dun sa unang chapter! Hindi man lang ako nakapag-reply, pero naramdaman ko yung sobrang suporta mula sa mga Filipino readers sa Marimite! May mga pagkakataon na alam ko na ang kaya lang nating masikmurang basahin ay ang mga gawa nina Eros Atalia at Bob Ong, pero at least, may nagtiis na basahin ito. Hindi ko rin talaga kaya yung level ng Noli at Fili ni Jose Rizal, pero sa tingin ko nakaka-walang gana din basahin—lalo na kapag Humor—kung gan'on ang wordplay.

Kung gusto nyong ipagpatuloy itong series, okay! Okay sa'kin, basta alam kong gusto nyo rin ng kasunod pa. Sabi lang kayo. *\(^O^)/* para sa Chapter 2!

Pengeng review, please?


End file.
